1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aluminum complex soap thickened greases. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for manufacturing aluminum complex soap thickened greases of improved properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aluminum complex soap thickened greases are known and used as industrial lubricants, particularly in the steel industry and other operations where high dropping point greases are required. That is, in services requiring dropping points in the range of 450-500.degree. F and higher. Such aluminum complex soap thickened greases are described in the prior art, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,843,528; 3,776,846; 3,620,975; 3,591,505; 3,511,781; 3,345,291; and in "The Development of Formulations for Aluminum Complex Thickener Systems", H. W. Kruschwitz, Proceeding 43rd NLGI Annual Meeting, St. Louis, Mo., October, 1975.